Frozen: Retold
by Faerie's Lament
Summary: When a queen with enigmatic ice powers one day let's it go and sets off an eternal winter, her quirky, love-sick, and optimistic sister teams up with a rugged mountain man and his loyal reindeer to journey the Northern Mountain, where the self-proclaimed Snow Queen resides in her frozen palace of isolation.


_Hello there, new readers and Frozen addicts! My name is Faerie's Lament and I'm a new author here on FanFiction. This isn't my first story, but I just wanted to share with you all my first official post and see what you all think! _

_This is a re-telling of the movie, with a few added moments and some deleted scenes included. They will be sectioned off into parts, alternating between Elsa and Anna; although there will be more of Anna parts since I'll be going along with the movie plot._

_But for all you Elsa lovers (which I'm sure there are a lot) the first part will be entirely Elsa after this short prologue. _

_Please leave a review! I have a personal goal to get at least five reviews on this prologue right here. Reviews, follows, and favorites motivate me to write more. Regardless, I will still write even if I don't reach my review goal. Just know that I love feedback and helpful little tips for when I start to write the next chapter! _

_Now, keep in mind, Frozen isn't out on DVD yet and not all scenes are available to me. So the opening scene with young Elsa and Anna is entirely off of my memory as well are the scenes to follow. If you have any resources I may be able to use to help with the story flow and progression of writing, then I'd be most appreciative!_

_Without further adieu, enjoy the prologue of Frozen: Retold. _

* * *

**Prologue **

**Elsa and Anna**

"Elsa?"

A little girl with strawberry pigtails climbed atop the enormous silk bed, occupied by another, Elsa, with white-blonde hair in a tight braid and a peaceful expression as she dreamt. The silver summer moonlight shone dimly through the velvet curtains, illuminating the bedroom. The girl, after softly calling her sister's name for the tenth time, huffed and proceeded to shake Elsa awake.

"Elsa!" She hopped up and down on the mattress. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The sleepy-eyed Elsa awoke to her sister's banters, opening one frosty blue eye in slight irritation. "Anna…? Go back to sleep…"

Just as she was about to return to her world of dreams, Anna threw herself onto her sister, staring at the alabaster ceiling above. Throwing her arm across her forehead dramatically, she whispered, "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She added much emphasis on the last word.

But her sister wouldn't budge and pushed Anna off of the bed in a playful manner. "Go play by yourself!"

She landed on the floor with a soft thud, the carpet underneath landing her fall. Anna sighed childishly and wiggled her feet in anticipation as to what to do next. Suddenly, she received an ingenious thought and ascended the bed once more. With a knowing grin, she asked Elsa, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

It was then that Anna had finally captured her sister's interest. A smile crept along Elsa's pale lips, and she swung her tiny legs out of the bed. "Okay, okay!"

The two sisters, giggling and quieting each other for most of their journey, sneaked out of their room and ventured to the ballroom down a series of corridors and stairs. Elsa led Anna in before gingerly shutting the immense wooden doors. Anna was in high spirits that she and her sister finally got to play again. They hadn't had one of their play sessions since last week when they and their parents took a private trip to the lake; which had been partially frozen over due to Elsa's miscalculations as where to throw her large snowball at her taunting sister across the water.

Elsa and Anna had always been attached to the hip. When Elsa discovered the wonders her ice could produce, Anna was the first to know. The two would have their fun by building snowmen and having personal snowball fights within their very room; all because of Elsa's amazing gift over ice and snow.

Elsa walked to where Anna had taken a seat on the intricate tiled floor, and kneeled in front of her. Brimming with happiness, Anna clapped her hands excitedly and chanted, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Laughing, Elsa gracefully raised her hands and made swift motions, where white snowflakes and flurries began to form within their palms. Soon enough, a perfectly sphered snowball appeared in her hands, and Anna squealed in absolute glee. She was always amazed when her sister would perform her magic tricks in front of her, and it made suitable for a good play session whenever they wanted. Ever since she could remember, her sister had always had this wonderful winter magic. Though their parents were concerned with where their fun could lead, it never served boring to the two of them.

Elsa's bright blue irises glanced up at her eager sister. "Ready?"

"Make it snow!" Anna answered, jumping up and raising her short arms into the air in waiting. Elsa happily complied and after a few seconds of accumulation, a flurry of snow along with a well-prepared blanket of white was set in the ballroom.

Within the next hour, the sisters were going through fits of laughter as they ran around in the snow, having joyous snowball fights in the middle of their own personal winter. The white fluff was the ultimate play toy in Anna's eyes. She found it amazing that she and Elsa would have snow days when in reality it was a refreshing hot June.

Anna sat on the throne at the end of the room, trying her best to portray her elegant mother as Elsa performed more of her magic for her. A snowman with a buck tooth, three black buttons down his torso, and crooked twigs for hair took place in front of her. Elsa manipulated it from behind, moving his branch arms up and down as she spoke in a funny voice. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Olaf was Anna's favorite out of all the snowmen Elsa would build for her. She ran up to him immediately, and gave him his well-deserved warm hug. "I love you, Olaf!"

The plush snow beneath her feet transformed into clear, glassy ice. Frosty winds with silver snowflakes blew beneath Olaf's bottom half, and as Anna held on to his hands, the snowman and the little princess danced along the new skating rink. Elsa, of course, had been supporting the two of them from behind. They danced all through the night, but soon Anna grew tired of it all and wished for more excitement.

"Elsa!" she cried, dropping Olaf's hands and sliding towards the center of the ballroom. "Make a snow slide!"

The older sister quickly made her way over, the wintery powers trickling through her fingertips as she created a ginormous slide just for Anna. Elsa helped her sister carefully climb to the top of the slide, and sat her on her lap as they were situated into position. Pushing gently, they slid down the chilly snow as fits of high-pitched giggles escaped them. As Elsa slowed down when they neared the bottom, Anna flew off her lap and onto a pile of snow.

Popping up from her white landing, she quickly jumped atop another. It was so much fun, and she wished to jump even higher. "Elsa! Elsa! Higher!"

Anna leaped into the air, and was safely caught by a higher platform of Elsa's creation. Elsa laughed and said, "Hang on!"

As Anna kept leaping from one snow platform to another, it grew more difficult for Elsa to catch her with accuracy. But this was unbeknownst to young Anna, who innocently vied to go even higher.

"Catch me!" she cried in happiness.

Elsa grew worried as her sister ascended faster than her magic could manage. "Wait!" Though Anna would not listen, and jumped faster and faster. Frantically, Elsa cried, "Slow down!"

Her feet ultimately stumbled when she leaned in to make another platform. Anna hadn't noticed, and ran across, expecting another platform. "Anna!"

Elsa was still on the ground when she shot magic into the air in a desperate attempt to catch her laughing sister.

The results were not in Elsa's favor.

Anna let out a grunt of pain and fell to the icy floor beneath her. Panicked, Elsa regained her footing and ran towards her, lifting her and setting her sister's head onto her lap. She anxiously inspected for any wounds, hoping to the god above that Anna would be alright. Yet, it seemed that one could mistake the young girl as if she were sleeping. A strand of her strawberry-blonde hair was devoured by a pure shade of white.

Elsa's breathing quickened, and tears formed in her eyes as she held her sister tight. Looking to the door for help, she cried, "Mama! Papa!"

Fear coursed through her veins, and it felt as if ice were hardening within her very body. The crackling noises of frost forming gave way that the room all around them had suddenly been encased in ice. But that was not Elsa's main concern. She stared down at her unconscious sister, stroking her hair. "You're gonna be okay, Anna…" She hoisted her sister from the ground, and tried to lift her from the frozen ground below. "I've got you…"

The doors to the iced ballroom burst open. The mighty king and queen of Arendelle had answered their fearful daughter's cries, and were horrified at what they found. Their eyes were wide with fear, and the two came crashing towards them, the queen ripping Anna away from Elsa's arms. The accusing tone of their father was condescending as she hung her head in shame, staring at her hands that had committed the sin. "Elsa, what have you done?! This has gotten out of hand!"

The queen gasped in horror, cradling her youngest daughter close to her chest. "She's ice cold…"

"I-It was an accident," Elsa sobbed, letting her tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Anna…"

Her father placed his hand on Anna's cheek, and a look of quick contemplation crossed his proud features. In a state of final deciding, he announced, "I know where we have to go."

In a race against time, the royal family fled through what seemed like endless amounts of hallways throughout the castle before arriving at the library. The king hurriedly skimmed through their collection, and finally removed one and looked over its pages. Within them, he pulled out a withered, rustic map with the ancient language written on it.

The king stuffed the parchment into his coat, and nodded to his family in reassurance. "We must leave now if we are to save Anna."

Elsa was in an utter state of relief. Anna could be saved.

And so, they all equipped their horses and journeyed through their kingdom into the green forests just beyond. Elsa wrapped her tiny hands around her father tightly as the ventured onwards to the outskirts of Arendelle. She feared what would await them, and bit her wind-chapped lips nervously. She glanced over to Anna, still unconscious and her body shaking with violent shivers. Elsa very much wished to just hold her close, and whisper promises of never hurting her again. That was the first time her gift had betrayed her, and she certainly paid the price for it.

She recalled her parents, who had always been weary of her powers, when they always warned her to try and keep the winter under control. The foolish child she was, she had rebuked their advice and continued to play with Anna numerous times after that. And now, Anna was freezing to death – all because of Elsa. She could not restrain the immense shaking that occurred in her hands, how scared she felt in that moment. Anything to keep Anna safe, she would do.

Else would do anything for Anna.

As their horses trekked on through the forest, a shadow caught Elsa's attention. For a brief moment, she could have sworn that a small figure was almost run over, with striking blond hair. She looked back to confirm her sight, but nothing resembling the person she saw was there; there were only the shadows of the tall trees covering their path.

They arrived to a moss-filled open area, where a prominent supply of stones awaited them. Elsa hugged her father's leg as her mother hugged the sleeping Anna close. They walked out in the middle of the area, and Elsa waited for some sort of miracle to happen. When nothing had happened, Elsa began to lose hope. Her eyes drifted to her sister, and her concerns grew deeper and deeper. "Papa…? Is Anna…?"

The king glanced down at her. "Be patient, Elsa. We will save Anna, I'm sure of it."

"But, Papa I –"

"Hush now," he cooed gently, kneeling down to her level for but a moment. "We will discuss your powers later. For now, just pray that the ones who can save Anna will truly appear."

As if by some magic spell, the once immobile rocks surrounding the royal family begin to shake. A slight tremor passed under their feet, and a rock nearby Elsa's foot seemingly became a gray, moss-covered creature. She jumped back with a yelp, but her fear soon dissipated when the troll-creature looked back at her with innocent, worried round eyes. Soon, the rocks around her all began to take the same troll form as the one next to her, and they all examined the family with curiosity and concern.

Just as one popped up in front of her father, it gasped, "The king and queen!"

The king was not fazed by their sudden transformation, and asked them all with a thick tone, "Where is the elder?"

One troll with a distinct female voice calls out to the back, "Pabbie!"

Tumbling through the newly formed crowd of trolls, one more rock rolls smoothly up to the king. It unrolls itself, and reveals a new, older troll with eyes that held wisdom beyond any of his family's years. With furrowed brows, he asks, "Your Majesty, what brings you to the Valley of the Living Rock?"

The king put a hand to his wife's back, and slowly led her forward towards the troll priest. "Please help us. It's our daughter..."

As the king explained to the troll what had occurred, Elsa once again saw movement out of the corner of her eye – the same blonde haired figure back in the woods. Some strands were peeking out behind a large stone, and as she focused her vision, she could make out two antlers just beside them. Standing beside them was yet another troll, looking at them from beyond.

"Born or cursed?" The troll's voice brought her back to her attention. He was staring at her intently while waving a hand over her sister's forehead.

"Born," her father answered, placing an anxious hand on her shoulder, which Elsa immediately grasped for support.

"Your daughter has been struck with great magic in the head," the elder explained in partial relief. "I am able to save your daughter. You are very fortunate that it was the head and not the heart. The head is much safer and easier." With a wave of his hand, he extracted Elsa's ice that had planted itself in Anna's head, which illuminated with a piercing blue light that hovered in the troll's hand. Anna's lips slowly crept into a peaceful smile. Elsa felt a wave of gratitude overcome her entire being. The king and queen seemed more than relieved to know that their daughter would be safe, but the troll halted their newborn happiness once more. His ancient eyes turned on Elsa. "Your daughter's magic is a gift, and will blossom into a magic that holds great beauty and wonder within it. But with the wonder, there also comes fear, which will transform her magic into something far more dangerous than ever imaginable."

Images of a more womanly figure, namely Elsa herself, were engraved in the night sky. A calm, blue light illuminated from the images, and snowflakes surrounded the elder Elsa. But soon after, everything shifted into ominous red tones and screamed warning to the present Elsa. She cowered in awe of herself. Was that truly her future?

"I shall take away the memories of Elsa's powers from Anna's mind." Pabbie made unique hand movements with the power that had struck Anna. Images of Anna and Elsa playing together with her powers within the ballroom were immediately morphed into just regular snow days during the cold winters of Arendelle. These all flashed before Elsa's eyes, confusing her. "The memories of your powers will disappear, but the fun shall remain."

Elsa was in shock and the fear from earlier crept up her back. "So…she won't remember I have powers?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear." The elder troll placed a chunky hand upon her shoulder. Elsa released a broken breath, hurt that their fun and dear memories could no longer be shared. In doing this, their bond would be severed. The thought made her tremble. "You must learn to control your powers, so that this never happens again."

When the old troll gave her that warning, the realization of truth dawned on her: never again would Elsa be able to even go near her precious sister. Her fingers curled in, trying to restrain the surging magic seeping through her palms. The panic only made it worse; never had Elsa felt such distress. She began to think on how her life would be with the eternal suffering she'd go through…not seeing Anna anymore, or having any outside interaction.

"We'll help her control it," the king said gravely. "Rest assured, Elsa will conceal her magic."

Pabbie nodded in understanding. "I suggest you hide her powers from everyone you possibly can."

"Anything!" the queen blurted, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Anything to keep both my daughters safe…"

Coming to an immediate executive decision, the king proclaimed, "We shall shorten the staff. All the curtains and doors will remain drawn and locked. And…" Elsa gripped her father's coat, knowing what would come next. It was the only solution the two knew would permanently protect the kingdom, and Anna, from her cursed powers.

With a heavy heart, the king finished his personal proclamation. "The gates of Arendelle shall remain forever closed."

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you thought :)_

_-FL_


End file.
